Murtikongs
by Wwolf
Summary: NevilleLuna postHBD aunque le hubiera podido escribir postootp no contiene spoilers explicitos.Un Oneshoot. simplemente quería escribir algo de estos dos personajes


**Murtikongs**

Los pasillos de Howarts parecen más lúgubres y más grandes que nunca, los cuadros apenas hablan entre ellos y una especia de aura de inquietud hace temblar los gruesos muros. La guerra se ha abatido sobre el castillo y amenaza en destruirlo con su inmensa oscuridad. Aún así resiste: los profesores, todos menos Snape y alguna que otra transitoria ausencia debido a la orden, y los alumnos, pocos y cada vez menos, se encargan de presentar batalla simplemente siguiendo con sus vidas, negándose a que el innombrable les quite eso también.

Pero el frío de diciembre no acompaña al optimismo y el viento impecable se cuela helado hasta los huesos haciendo temblar las cada vez más tuenes llamitas de esperanza que todos llevan dentro.

El mal tiempo parece acompañar las tristes y oscuras noticias que llegan cada mañana, aunque realmente las noticias ya no existen; solo quedan los rumores, las suposiciones y las manipulaciones. Nadie sabe que es lo que en realidad está pasando, dónde está Harry, o qué demonios planea El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Y la ignorancia es gas para los temores, los alimenta y los enfurece. Los estudiantes pasan el tiempo en la sala común o en el comedor hablando con murmullos siniestros y desanimados. Cada día se van uno o dos. Howarts vive pero sé desangraba, cada estudiante que se va le inflige una herida de la cual no se recupera. Howarts muere, rápidamente, y muchos dudan que reabra en enero.

A Neville, como tantos otros, le ha llegado una carta. Una carta que le pide que regresé a casa por navidad y que después no vuelva al oscuro y moribundo castillo que una vez fue su escuela. Y él nunca ha negado nada a la pequeña y elegante letra de su abuela.

-Te echaré de menos.- Luna, con su pelo rubio y sus estrafalarios complementos, Luna que lleva con orgullo, colgado de su cuello, el Galeón del ED aunque seguramente nunca más volverá a funcionar- Neville lleva el suyo en el bolsillo interno de la túnica-. Luna con sus grandes ojos azules oscurecidos y tristes.

-Faltabas tú, los demás ya se han ido, era cuestión de tiempo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ni siquiera habían empezado el curso y Ginny... Ginny había desaparecido hacía dos semanas. Los rumores hablan de un maleficio imperativo, de una gran batalla, de Ron teniendo que elegir entre su hermana y Harry y de Ron eligiendo. Pero de rumores hay muchos, Harry ha matado tantas veces al innombrable como veces ha muerto en sus manos, sin contar las numerosas alianzas que han echo y desecho. Cada día, cada hora, aparece un nuevo rumor que habla, con fuentes "muy fiables", de los acontecimientos ocultos de esa guerra y normalmente contradice lo anteriormente asegurado. Es la dinámica normal del castillo, los rumores son su pan de cada día, histéricos productos del miedo, la gente los transmite exagerándoles y convirtiéndoles normalmente en verdaderas estupideces. Como dijo Ginny tres semanas antes:

- No me extrañaría que alguien dijese que ha visto a Harry y Voldemort casarse oficiados por Snape y con Malfoy llevando los anillos.

El recuerdo le hace sonreír levemente, solo una ligera contorsión de sus labios, casi invisible. Mira el comedor: el techo encantado, las gruesas paredes, la vida negándose a desaparecer de ellas, el castillo pervive como aquellas plantas que sobreviven a las catástrofes: enpequeñéndose, doblándose, sufriendo, perdiendo parte de ellas mismas incluso, pero vivas, dispuestas a darle otra oportunidad al mundo. Arruga la carta.

-Me quedo- Aunque su presencia no marque la diferencia, aunque solo sea un estorbo, aunque solo sirva para ganar unos segundos, los justos para que le lanzaran el hechizo definitivo, aún así estará allí, luchando para lo que cree que es correcto.

Pero tampoco piensa mucho en ello porque Luna sonríe:

-¡¡Los murtikongs me han escuchado! – El azul de sus ojos vuelve a brillar y su voz es demasiado alta para los murmullos del comedor. Bastantes ojos acusatorios la miran pero ella no hace caso.

- ¿Los murtik qué?-Algunos murmullos suben de volumen pero no hablan de la guerra si no de la lunática y su raro amigo, Neville decide que si ella no le importa a él tampoco.

-Son hadas, espíritus que nacen de la inocencia de los niños, por eso se encuentran en escuelas. En Howarts hay muchos y conceden deseos, no grandes cosas o demasiado complicados.- En este punto sus ojos ya en perdido todo su resplandor- sino hubiera pedido otra cosa...- Su voz pierde fuerza y los dos saben que hubiese pedido, por Ginny, Harry, Ron o Hermione, el fin de esa guerra. Pero rápidamente la recupera- Me han hecho caso, ¡¡tú te quedas, Tengo que ir a agradecérselo.- Y se marcha corriendo, con su larga melena rubia y sin hacer caso de los murmullos, y no tan murmullos, que se generan a su paso.

Y Neville, que estuvo a punto de ser el elegido aunque no lo sabe y si se lo dijeran no se lo creería; que ama herbología y odia pociones; que espera que los rumores sobre Ginny sean falsos; que cree que Harry va a ganar esta guerra; y que sabe que a veces en los ojos de sus padres palpita la cordura. Neville, el patoso, que quiso detener a Harry a primero y que ahora compartirá el destino de Howarts; salta y la sigue dispuesto a pasarse la fría e invernal tarde recorriendo, el aún no muerto, castillo buscando con ella unos seres, inexistentes, pero no importa porque él también tiene un deseo, algo pequeño y simple: que los ojos azul oscuro de Luna brillen como antes. Solo eso.


End file.
